


Nakayapak at Nahihiwagaan

by tommyking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyking/pseuds/tommyking
Summary: "Saan nga ba patungoNakayapak at nahihiwagaanAng bagyo ng tadhana ayDinadala ako sa init ng bisig mo"Kung saan natutunan nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang konsepto kung paano magmahal at mahalin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Nakayapak at Nahihiwagaan

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay prompter, sana mabigyan ko ng hustisya ang binigay mong prompt.  
> Para sa aking beta reader, salamat sa pagtulong sa akin kung paano ko pa maiimprove ang istorya.  
> Para sa mga readers, patuloy nating suportahan ang mga Filipino fics! 
> 
> Sorry na agad kung may typos kayong makikita. >< Enjoy reading! :) 
> 
> Prompt: #25 - "Baka ngayon tama na."
> 
> Maling tao.  
> Manloloko naman pala ang unang naging nobya ni Chanyeol.
> 
> Maling lugar.  
> Summer fling lang pa ang pangalwang kasintahan ni Chanyeol, bigla nalang naglaho.
> 
> Maling panahon.  
> Walang time ang sumunod na nakarelasyon ni Chanyeol, iba daw ang priorities niya.
> 
> Hanggang sa dumating si Baekhyun, tama na sana ang lahat pero si Chanyeol mukhang pasuko na.

It’s a Sunday night. Sunod-sunod pa rin ang pagpasok ng mga tao sa isang kilalang bar sa BGC despite the fact na ang karamihan ng mga adults ay may pasok na bukas. The place is filled with red, orange, and yellow lights na nakapagdadagdag ng chill and relaxing vibes sa lugar. Pagpatak ng 9:00 PM, it was already jampacked. People were talking and drinking everywhere. 

Oh, not all people because a certain person is alone, drinking his fourth round of whiskey while scrolling on his phone. 

_“The road may be bumpy, but I’m glad I still ended up with you. Thank you, Japan for letting me meet this person. #ISaidYES”_

Hindi mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses na niyang binasa ang Instagram post ni Mackenyu, his ex na ngayon ay engaged na sa kaniyang long-time boyfriend. 

As for Chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya. It’s been years but looking at Mackenyu’s name still makes him feel numb. Maybe because it adds the fact that he considered him as his great love. Or so he thought. 

What does Chanyeol know about love anyway? 

Nang nakita ng bartender na ubos na ni Chanyeol ang fourth glass ng whiskey, pinalitan ulit nito nang bago. Sinabihan niya na yung bartender kanina na kada mauubos niya ang kaniyang drink ay patuloy pa rin siyang bigyan.

He looks around. Mukha namang masaya ang mga tao dito sa bar niya. Yes, The Loey Bar located at Bonifacio Global City. Kahit katatayo pa lang nito last year, dinayo agad ito ng mga tao dahil sa inaabangan nilang gig night during Sundays. They let local and rising singers perform kaya minsan may pumupunta rin dito na producers ng music labels para makahanap ng kanilang potential artists. 

Chanyeol didn’t expect that his bar would skyrocket. Tinayo niya ito because of two reasons: (1) He wants to prove his dad na kaya niyang maghandle ng business all from scratch. (2) He wants to move on.

He heard some footsteps coming from where he sits and he already knows who’s that person. Seconds later, may tumapik na sa balikat niya—his best friend, Sehun. Sinabi niya sa bartender na bigyan rin si Sehun ng whiskey habang yung kaibigan niya ay parang nagtataka sa inaasal niya. 

“P’re, anong meron?” Sehun asked as he took the first sip in his drink. 

“Wala.” Nakatungo ang kaniyang ulo pero Sehun is a keen observer kaya dumapo ang kaniyang atensyon sa phone ni Chanyeol na naka-full brightness pa kaya nakita na nasa Instagram app siya. 

“So, I think you saw the post. It’s been years, Chanyeol. Kamusta na progress nang pagmomove on mo?” 

Ah, mukhang mahaba-habang gabi ‘to.

“Okay naman na ako, Sehun. O baka akala ko lang na okay na ako. When I saw the post, especially Mackenyu’s smile at that photo, I realized na hindi siya kahit kailan ngumiti nang ganiyan nung kami pa. Maybe, I did the right choice. Masaya na siya. Namimiss ko lang kasi—”

“Siya? Namimiss mo siya? Or namimiss mo yung pakiramdam na magmahal?” 

In Chanyeol’s life, tatlong beses pa lang siyang nainlove but all of it turned into three big mistakes. 

The first one was way back in third year highschool. First girlfriend niya si Roseanne, ang campus queen ng school nila. Kada may mga pageants, todo suporta siya dito. When she was failing in some of her subjects, mas inuuna niya pang turuan ito. He was head over heels, first girlfriend eh, only to find out that Rose cheated on him with the school’s varsity player na si Mark. They didn’t end in good terms. Parang kinalimutan na lang lahat, considering the baka puppy love lang lahat ng ‘yun. 

The second one was way back after second year college. Summer na ‘yun at sumama siya sa kaniyang tatay sa rest house nila sa Baler. Namamasyal lang siya around the beach nung may nakisuyo kung pwede ba raw siyang kunan ng picture habang kitang-kita yung sunset. Her name was Nana. They spent the whole summer together. Naghihintay si Chanyeol araw-araw sa beach kung saan niya unang nakita si Nana, then one day, hindi na siya dumating. The summer ended, maybe their so-called relationship as well. 

The third one was in his last year in college. Magkaklase sa isang GEED subject sina Chanyeol at Mackenyu. They became closer when they started working together for their research class. Feelings developed along the way. Mas grade conscious si Mackenyu so kada magrereview ito sa ibang majors niya, Chanyeol made sure na nandun siya to be his support system. Nung graduation, pinaalam ni Mackenyu na mag-aaral siya sa Japan for his masters. Pumayag naman si Chanyeol dahil akala niya ay LDR naman sila pero hindi niya inaasahan ang sagot sa kaniya ni Mackenyu. “No, Chanyeol. I have other priorities. I need to focus on my studies.” 

Sa tatlong beses na sumubok si Chanyeol umibig, isa lang ang naging common denominator ng lahat—he was the one who always gives. With that, feeling niya ay naubos na siya.

So, what did Chanyeol learn about love? The art of giving but not having it back.

It’s already 11:00 PM at puno pa rin ang bar. Looks like may hinihintay sila sa last line-up ng performers. 

Eventually, a man walked slowly on the small stage habang may nakasukbit na gitara sa katawan niya. He was wearing a beige sweater that’s obviously larger than his frame, cargo pants, and rubber shoes. 

“Mic check, mic check.” Sabi nung lalaki at narinig naman ang hiyawan sa crowd. Maybe this person is famous, ‘no? “Hello, I’m Baekhyun, mas kilala as BH Sings sa Youtube. So, sa video ko last week, I asked a favor kung anong kanta ang gusto niyong icover ko sa first ever gig ko, and after minutes of scrolling, may nanalo na.” The Youtuber Baekhyun smiled, forming crescent eyes. Chanyeol remained his attention to the person on the stage.

“So, here it goes.” Inayos na ni Baekhyun ang gitara at sinimulan na ang pagstrum sa kaniyang gitara.

_Sa hindi inaasahang_

_Pagtatagpo ng mga mundo_

Sa mga unang linya pa lang ng kanta ay agad na natahimik ang mga tao. It feels like Baekhyun and his honey voice lulls the audience who is watching him. 

Napababa si Chanyeol ng kaniyang baso at nagfocus na lang kay Baekhyun na hinaharana ang buong crowd. 

_‘Di pa ba sapat ang sakit at lahat_

_Na hinding hindi ko ipararanas sa’yo_

Nagsimula nang kumuha ng pictures at videos ang mga tao habang nakikisabay sa pagkanta ni Baekhyun. Sehun looked at Chanyeol’s side and noticed that the latter’s face looked a little bit...calmer.

_Ba’t di papatulan_

_Ang pagsuyong nagkulang_

The audience sang with him. Kita mo naman ang passion ni Baekhyun sa pagkanta. He feels the songs, closes his eyes while pouring out his emotions while singing. Kung meron mang producer na galing sa isang music label ang nandito ngayong gabi, siguradong may kukuha na agad sa kaniya.

“Thank you, guys! Balik ulit kayo dito bukas kasi tutugtog ulit ako. See you tomorrow night?” He bowed and smiled sa harap nang maraming tao. Dumiretso na ulit siya sa backstage at winelcome naman siya ng “congrats!” galing sa mga co-performers niya. His first gig was not bad. Parang nawala lahat ng nerbyos sa katawan niya nung nakita niya yung reaksyon ng audience habang kumakanta siya. Nung tinignan ni Baekhyun ang oras sa phone niya at nakitang 11:30 PM na ay dali-dali siyang nagbook ng Grab dahil maaga pa siya bukas. 

On the other hand, meron pa rin yatang namesmerize sa performance ni Baekhyun at tahimik pa rin ito kahit ilang minuto na natapos ang kaniyang pagkanta.

Itago na lang natin sa pangalang Chanyeol. 

* * *

Buti na lang at may nakatabing painkillers sa bedside table ni Chanyeol kaya pagkagising niya ay ininom niya ito para maging bearable ang kaniyang hangover. It’s Monday morning at kahit gustuhin niyang tamarin at matulog na lang buong araw ay hindi ito pwede kasi siya ang nagpapatakbo sa kumpanya. From his loose shirts, baggy pants, and rubber shoes, balik ulit siya sa kaniyang suit, tie, and leather shoes. Bumaba siya para sana magkape sa dining room kaso nakita niya doon ang tatay niya. 

Hindi sila close at hindi rin sila magkagalit. Siguro nasanay na lang talaga silang mag-ama na puro trabaho ang pag-usapan kaya they kept their relationship like that. 

Mr. Carrlos Park is a renowned businessman in the clothing line industry. Sinimulan niya ito during his teenage years, typical rags to riches story, hanggang sa lumago ito at nagkaroon na siya ng sariling kumpanya. Ever since Chanyeol was a kid, trinain na siya nito knowing na balang araw ay siya naman ang magmamana dito. Here they are now, Chanyeol as the CEO of SSFW Clothing Inc.

“Good morning, dad.” Umupo na si Chanyeol across from his dad who is busy reading the morning newspaper while sipping on his coffee. Kinuha na rin naman ni Chanyeol ang kape na nakahanda sa kaniya at ininom ito.

After a while, his dad’s gaze turned into him. “How’s the company?” Inexpect na ni Chanyeol na ganito ang magiging flow ng kanilang conversation. Putting down his cup of coffee, he answered, “It’s good, dad. I’m gonna have an interview para sa hiring ng fashion designers today. It’s for the launching ng new clothing line natin.” 

His dad just nodded and muttered, “Good, good.”

‘Yan ang gusto ni Chanyeol sa tatay niya. Even though he passed the responsibility of being a CEO to him at the age of 25, making him as one of the youngest businessmen in the country, hindi siya kailanman prinessure. After three years, stable and successful pa rin ang kumpanya. His dad saw his passion sa pagbusiness kaya isa na rin yung factor kung bakit pinayagan siya na magbukas ng kaniyang sariling bar. 

After finishing his coffee, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol sa kaniyang tatay at dumiretso na sa kanilang garahe para puntahan ang kotse niya. It looks like it’s going to be a long day. He started the car and made his way to the company.

  
  


*********

  
  


Hindi pa pumapatak ng 9:00 AM pero napakahaba na agad ng pila mula sa CEO’s office. Buti na lang maaga si Baekhyun at nakaupo pa siya doon sa waiting area. Yinakap niya ang kaniyang sketch pad habang nanginginig pa ang kaniyang mga kamay. He let out three deep breaths para kumalma pero wala pa rin. No choice kundi pumunta sa kaniyang shrine.

“Hi! Pwede pabantay ng seat ko? Pupunta lang kasi ako ng CR.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa katabi niyang babae. Tumango naman ito sa kaniya.

Pagkarating sa CR ay naghugas agad siya ng mukha at tumingin sa salamin. This time, ten deep breaths naman ang pinakawalan niya. “Okay, B. Nalampasan mo na ang preliminary interview, nandito ka na sa final stage. Ngayon ka pa ba susuko? Your designs deserve to be seen in the industry! Claim mo na ‘yan!” Bulong niya sa kaniyang sarili habang tumatango pa. 

Baka maweirduhan kung sino yung papasok sa CR pero wala nang pakialam si Baekhyun. Kailangan niya muna ng self-booster para sa pinakamalaking turning point ng buhay niya.

After ilang minutes, bumalik na siya sa kaniyang upuan. Napansin niya na may iniinterview na sa loob, so any moment from now ay pwede na siyang tawagin. Sinet niya na ang kaniyang isipan na ready na siya. 

“Mr. Baekhyun Byun? You’re next.” 

Lumabas na ang isang applicant kaya binitbit niya na ang kaniyang CV at sketch pad. Nung pumasok na siya sa CEO’s office, parang mas lalo pa siyang nanlamig dahil napakalakas ng aircon sa loob. Nagsisisi siya na wala siyang dinalang coat. 

Pumunta siya sa table at inabot ang kaniyang CV. The CEO read it with his furrowed eyebrows and lips that formed a thin line.

“Parang ang sungit naman nito…” Sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan yung CEO.

Umupo na siya sa seat na kaharap ng table at naghintay sa sasabihin ng CEO. Talagang nakatapat pa niya ang marble plaque nito na may “Chanyeol C. Park” at “CEO” under his name na nakalagay.

“So, Baekhyun Byun, 23, graduated from CSB with AB in Fashion Designing. First question, what can you contribute to the company?”

Buong buhay ni Baekhyun, alam niyang destined na siya maging fashion designer. Simula pagkabata niya, magaling na talaga siya magdrawing hanggang sa napunta ang kaniyang imagination sa pagsketch ng mga naiisip niyang styles ng damit. He also loves to mix and match clothes, trying a different trend. But mostly, his passion for fashion designing grew when he saw a group of women weaving in a small town sa province na pinuntahan nila dati. He wants to uplift the traditional clothing sa Pilipinas habang inaalign ito sa contemporary era. 

So, he answered it. May mga sumunod na tanong pa si Chanyeol pero nasagot naman ni Baekhyun nang maayos ang mga ito. After few minutes ng grilling session sa kaniyang interview, Chanyeol seems satisfied with his answers. 

“Congratulations, welcome to the SSFW Clothing Inc.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay para makipag-shake hands kay Baekhyun. His cold hands seemed to be warmer because of the handshake. 

“You can start tomorrow. Go to the HR Department na lang din for further instructions.”

“Thank you Sir! I will work diligently.” Baekhyun smiled and bowed in front of the CEO.

Napatingin sa orasan si Baekhyun pagkalabas niya at nagulat siyang magtatanghali pa lang. Nakahinga naman siya nang maluwag dahil marami pa siyang time na maghanda para sa gig niya mamayang gabi..

*********

“Himala yata na nandito ka during a weekday?” Bungad sa kaniya ni Sehun nung nakita niya na papalapit ito sa lagi niyang tinatambayan na pwesto sa bar.

“Needs to relax a bit. May big meeting bukas eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang tinatanggal ang kaniyang coat and tie. Nakita naman na siya ng bartender kaya automatic na linapagan agad siya ng whiskey. 

“Ikaw, bakit ka nandito?” Tanong pabalik ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

“Wala pa naman nakabook na projects. Sana nga yung next na i-model ko ay yung ilaulaunch niyo na new clothing line.” 

Sehun works as a model sa magazine and sometimes, nakikita rin siya sa mga fashion shows. 

Nagulat si Sehun nung kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang glass at parang may pupuntahan. 

“Doon tayo sa second row.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na ipinagtaka naman ni Sehun pero wala na siyang nagawa kasi naglakad na ito papunta doon.

Aside sa gusto niyang magrelax, Chanyeol wants to confirm something. Kung hindi ba siya namalik-mata or hallucinate.

Jampacked pa rin ang lugar. Rinig sa katabi nilang table na ang inaabangan nila ay si BH Sings o nagpakilala bilang Baekhyun kagabi.

Iyan ang gustong ikumpirma ni Chanyeol.

Few moments later, yung taong napanood niya na magperform kagabi at ininterview kaninang umaga ay nakatungtong na ulit sa stage para kantahan ang audience ulit.

“Hi! It’s me again, BH Sings or Baekhyun na lang! So, may konting kwento lang ako bago magstart ng performance.” Rinig ang pag-“woah” ng audience dahil dito. “Natanggap ako sa trabaho kanina! I was so happy kasi ilang months din akong unemployed pero ngayon may stable job na ako, dream job ko pa! Kaya sa mga naghahanap pa rin ng jobs out there, ‘wag kayong sumuko, okay? Hirap mag-adulting pero ayon, we need to get through it.” 

Claps were heard sa buong lugar. May sumigaw rin ng “Congrats!” na ikinangiti ni Baekhyun. With that, he started to strum again his guitar and sing his chosen song cover for tonight. 

And Chanyeol anticipated it.

_Kay tagal ko nang sinusuyod_

_Ang buong mundo_

That soothing voice again. Something that pulls Chanyeol into serenity.

_Para hanapin_

_Para hanapin ka_

Pagkadilat ni Baekhyun ay saktong napatitig siya sa pwesto kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol. Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang pagkagulat ng isa pero hindi niya ipinahalata dahil nga nagpeperform ito. 

The song ended earning claps and cheers from the crowd just like last night. Napansin pa rin ni Sehun na tahimik si Chanyeol kaya kinulit niya ito.

“Type mo?” Sehun said with a smirk. Hindi iyon pinansin ni Chanyeol kaya nagsimula na siyang magkwento sa isa.

“Siya yung isa sa mga tinanggap ko kanina as new fashion designers sa company. And no, ‘di ko siya tinanggap dahil nakita ko siya kagabi dito. He seemed familiar kaya pumunta ako ngayon dito to confirm. And there we have it.”

Sehun nodded na parang may gustong sabihin pero they were suddenly interrupted nung pumunta yung organizer para ipakilala sa kanila ang new line-up of performers.

“Guys, this is Sir Chanyeol pero you can call him as Loey na lang, siya ang may-ari ng bar. This is Sehun, his friend na laging tambay rin dito.” Pakilala sa kanila ng organizer na si Irene. 

Isa-isang nakipagshake hands ang mga ito hanggang sa dumating na yung turn ni Baekhyun. 

“Hi.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Hello po.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun at hiling niya na sana ay hindi halata ang pagkapula ng kaniyang mukha dahil nakumpirma nga niyang ito yung boss niya sa kumpanya na tumanggap sa kaniya kanina.

Two different encounters for the both of them within the day, but maybe, it has the same start of something yet to search for. 

* * *

  
  
  


Kitang-kita ang pagreflect ng sun rays sa kinauupuan ni Chanyeol ngayon. He’s at their conference room, sipping on his coffee, and getting ready for his 9:00 AM meeting. ‘Eto na yung sinasabi niya sa tatay niya na meeting for their next big project. 

Three minutes before the said calltime ay isa-isa nang nagsipasok ang kaniyang employees. Hindi naman nagulat ang mga ito, except the new ones, dahil most of the days ay mas maaga ang boss nila sa kanila.

Chanyeol is a definition of a good employer. Halos kaclose niya rin ang mga tao per department kaya kada may gagawing project ay smooth-sailing ang nagiging kinalabasan ito because of their good relationship. 

They settled on their seats. Iniscan naman ni Chanyeol ang buong room to see the new faces— _oh_ , nakatitig sa kaniya si Baekhyun pero yung tiningnan ni Chanyeol ito pabalik ay iniwas na lang nito ang tingin. 

Hindi na yun pinansin ni Chanyeol at nagproceed na siya sa kaniyang presentation. Ang main topic nila dito ay tungkol sa big project na magrerelease ng kanilang new clothing line at ang pagbabalik ng kanilang most anticipated annual fashion show. 

Joy, the head of the fashion designing department, raised her hand. “Sir, I think it will be a good opportunity to let our new employees unleash their talents. We will have a new set of ideas and mas maeenhance pa ang potentials nila.”

Chanyeol stopped for a moment. It was a good suggestion. Nakita niya na halos lahat ng tao sa room ay sumang-ayon sa sinabi ni Joy. His employees’ reactions are important to him when it comes in decision-making so he firmly said, “Okay. Let’s go with that.”

Tumayo si Joy para ipakilala ang new members sa kaniyang department. “So, here’s Seulgi, Krystal, Lucas, and Baekhyun.”

Isa-isa silang tumayo at ngumiti sa mga tao na nasa room. 

Even though Baekhyun didn’t turn on his side, okay pa rin siya doon. 

Atleast he caught a glimpse of his smile. 

And somehow it made him smile too.

*********

“Day 1 in work, kumusta ka naman?” Tinanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakavideo call sila sa Messenger.

“Ayun, napasubok agad. Pinag-iisip kami ng concepts na ipepresent next week.” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nagfiflip ng pages sa kaniyang sketch pad. 

“So, hindi ka muna tutugtog? Baka hanapin ka ng fans mo.” Halata naman na inaasar siya ni Kyungsoo at sanay na siya doon. 

College nung nagsimulang magcover si Baekhyun ng mga kanta. Ang unang supporters niya ay sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae na mga kaibigan niya. They all studied fashion designing at ngayo’y nasa iba’t ibang big companies na nagtatrabaho. 

Actually, nag-experiment lang si Baekhyun noon. Pagod siya dahil sa madugong midterm exam nila kaya naisipan niya na magdestress through singing. He uploaded a song cover on his Facebook account at nagulat naman siya nung nakita niya ang madaming shares, likes, and comments na mostly sinasabi ay ituloy niya ang pagkanta niya. 

With that, sinimulan niya sa paggawa ng Youtube channel account. He’s confident naman with his voice. Para saan pa na lagi siyang pambato sa videoke nung nasa probinsya pa siya? Tapos dagdag mo pa ang suportang binibigay ng mga kaibigan niya. Wala namang masamang sumubok ‘di ba?

Hindi niya inasahan ulit na dadami ang subscribers niya within a month. He uploads twice a week or kung kailan siya nasa mood. Ngayon, he’s nearing 400K subscribers. Meron na rin namang nagmemessage sa kaniya na magperform sa iba’t ibang lugar at ang una niyang inaccept ay yung sa The Loey Bar. 

“Hindi ‘yan. Feeling ko naman maiintindihan nila.” Patuloy pa rin ang paghanap ni Baekhyun ng inspiration for a new concept based sa mga dating nagawa na niya.

“Kumusta pala yung bar?” Nag-echo na yung boses ni Kyungsoo which means nasa CR na siya. Nagreready na siguro para sa kaniyang night skincare routine. 

That question made Baekhyun stop flipping the pages for a moment, pero binalik naman niya agad. “Okay naman. Ganda ng atmosphere. Nakikivibe lahat ng tao.”

“Yun lang? Or may ‘di ka pa nasasabi?” 

“At yung may-ari ng bar na yun and my boss sa company ay iisa lang.” Baekhyun let out a deep sigh.

“Ang liit talaga ng mundo.” Tumawa naman si Kyungsoo on the other line. “Bakit parang worried ka diyan?” 

“Mabait naman siya. ‘Di ko nga alam bakit ako nahihiya or awkward sa harap niya?” 

“Type mo?” Naging intriguing bigla ang tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo. Kilala niya na si Baekhyun for years kaya bago na may ganitong expressions ang isa. Confident naman siya sa harap ng ibang tao, so what now?

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun pagkarinig nung tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Ilang days ko pa lang siya kakilala, type na agad? _Hindi ‘yan, Kyungsoo._ ” 

Baekhyun is a type of person who doesn’t quite entertain the idea of love. At dahil diyan, he doesn’t take risks kahit may nagpapakita ng mga motibo sa kaniya. If a person comes who shows feelings to him, magu-u-turn ‘yan bigla sabay sabing “I think, mas maganda if we stay as friends.” Till now, inaabangan pa rin nila Kyungsoo at si Jongdae kung kailan mabebreak ang ganiyang principle ni Baekhyun pagdating sa pag-ibig. O kapag hindi sineswerte, magiging ganoon na lang talaga. 

“Sabi mo eh. Balikan natin ‘yang tanong na ‘yan after five months.” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na nagsmirk si Kyungsoo pero hindi na lang niya pinansin. 

* * *

  
  


The set-up today was the same like kung ano last week. Ang kinaibahan lang, isa na si Baekhyun sa magpepresent ng kaniyang concept. Mas dumagdag lang sa pressure nung sinabi na siya ang huling magdidiscuss. 

The room started to get filled with his different bosses. May hinihintay pa siyang isa pero himala ay medyo late ngayon. Ininom niya na ang kaniyang kape para huminahon naman siya kahit konti. For the whole week, kape at konting tubig lang ang iniinom ni Baekhyun. He knows it’s bad but he’s used to it kasi ganito naman siya during his college days. 

After ilang minutes, dumating na ang big boss nila. Dumiretso na agad ito sa upuan at nagsabing, “Let’s start.”

Seulgi was the one who started the presentation. She was followed by Krystal and Lucas. Ang ginawa nila mostly na inspiration ay galing sa American and European countries. 

Then lastly, it’s Baekhyun. He started his presentation by saying the main reason why he entered the fashion designing industry. The thing he told Chanyeol in his interview. 

It seems that he caught the attention of the people in the room, so he continued. The next slide showed kung ano yung traditions sa Ifugao, which is the province na pinuntahan niya eight years ago. It was weaving and this company can help the people there. Kung sino man ang maassign sa team ay pwedeng pumunta sa place at makipagcoordinate sa mga tao doon. Kung concept ni Baekhyun ang mapipili, ang iba sa malilikom na profits ng new clothing line na ito ay mapupunta sa pagtayo ng pabahay, eskwela at iba pang infrastructures sa Ifugao.

And with that, Baekhyun heard claps filling the room. May iba pang head ng departments ang tumayo. Ang mga kasama niya naman ay nakangiti na sa kaniya. They already know who’s going to be picked.

They still did the voting and siyempre, Baekhyun got the highest score. 

“Congrats, Baekhyun! Actually ginoosebumps ako sa presentation mo.” Sabi ni Krystal habang nagshake hands sa kaniya. 

Isa-isa nang lumabas ang mga tao sa room at wala ni isa ang hindi siya cinongratulate, but it’s still unexpected na nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harap niya. 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun. Wala ka pang isang buwan dito but you already proved a lot.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tungo. 

Parang may gusto pang sabihin si Chanyeol but he chose not to say it anyway at lumabas na lang ng room. Baekhyun didn’t mind it at all. 

*********

“Stress sa work?” Inabutan na ni Sehun si Chanyeol ng kaniyang all-time favorite drink as soon as he approached his friend.

“Hindi naman gaano. Himala nga eh, kakatapos lang ng meeting kanina pero I don’t feel pressured _pressured._ Siguro kasi mas dumami ang tao namin ngayon kaya mas marami kaming magtutulungan.” Chanyeol straightly drank his whiskey after saying that.

Nagform naman ng “o” ang bibig ni Sehun kasi parang may nasesense siyang something pero siyempre hindi niya ‘yun sasabihin sa kaibigan niya. 

Napunta naman agad ang focus ng conversation kay Sehun who is now currently booked dahil after this week, sunod-sunod na ang projects niya, kasama na yung mga nasa ibang bansa.

Habang dumadaldal si Sehun, napansin ni Chanyeol na iba ang line-up nang nagpeperform on stage. He interrupted Sehun’s blabberings para itanong ito. 

“Hindi ko rin alam eh. Ngayon na lang din ako nakapunta. Bakit? May hinahanap ka?” Sehun said with a smirk. Inilingan na lang siya ni Chanyeol.

“Loey? Sehun?” Irene approached them kasi kukuha rin siya ng drinks.

“Uy! Long time no see.” Sabi ni Sehun at nakipaghigh five naman sila ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

“Kahit ilang days lang?” Napatawa naman si Irene dito. “Punta kayo sa table. Lonely kami ng friend ko eh.” 

Bago pa makapagdecide si Chanyeol ay nakita niya na lang sarili niya na hatak-hatak ni Sehun. Pagkarating sa table, ‘di naman inaasahan ni Chanyeol na siya pala ang sinasabing friend ni Irene. 

“Ate I—” Baekhyun looked shocked pero agad niya binawi ‘yun para ‘di naman mapahiya sa mga bagong salta ni Irene sa table nila.

“B! ‘Di ba kilala mo na sila, Loey and Sehun?” Sabi ni Irene at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

Umupo naman na sila Chanyeol at Sehun kasi nakakahiya na sa mga manonood eh ang tatangkad pa nila. Ang posisyon nila ay: Baekhyun, Irene, Chanyeol, Sehun sa isang rectangular table. 

Halos si Irene at Sehun lang ang nagkekwentuhan habang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol naman ay panay inom lang.

Suddenly, biglang tumunog ang phone ni Irene. She excused herself at sinabing ang boyfriend niya na si Junmyeon ang tumatawag so she needed to take the call. 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung pinagtitripan siya ni Sehun pero sinabi rin ng isa na kailangan niyang tawagan ang kaniyang manager. 

So, ang natira sa table ay sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Magkaharap silang dalawa pero hindi nag-uusap. Siguro kung walang bandang tumutugtog ay crickets lang ang maririnig sa pagitan nila.

The question that's running in their minds was, "why are they so shy with each other?" Sino ang unang magiinitiate to start a conversation? 

“So…” Sabay na sabi nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun to break the silence between them. ‘Di naman nila alam na magsasabay pa sila dito, kaya napatawa na lang sila sa ginawa nila. 

“Akala ko ako lang naawkwardan dito?” Sabi pa ni Baekhyun sabay tungga sa drink niya.

“Halata naman na ‘di lang ikaw ‘di ba?” Sagot ni Chanyeol na may kasamang ngiti. 

They were fondling with their glasses habang patuloy na gumagawa ng conversation. 

Nakangiti na rin si Baekhyun, not an awkward one. “Kasi small world talaga! Boss kita dito sa bar, boss kita doon sa company. Dito, okay lang na chill tayo tapos doon, may formalities. Actually, ‘di ko pa nga rin alam ang itatawag ko sa’yo?” 

Nabigla naman si Chanyeol sa sudden outburst ng mga salita galing kay Baekhyun. He didn’t expect that this shy person in the company ay may tinatagong talkative side. Or maybe, hindi pa naman niya talaga kilala si Baekhyun.

But at this point, he wants to know him more.

“Whatever you like na lang.” 

“Baka magulat yung officemates ko ‘pag tinawag lang kitang Chanyeol? Not Mr. Park?” 

“Okay, you can call me Loey kapag—-” 

“Actually, ayoko.” Napahinto naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun na ‘yan. “Ang dami nang tumatawag na Loey sa’yo rito, I prefer Chanyeol na lang.”

Wow, Baekhyun is something else. Ngumiti siya dahil sa sinabi ng binata pero akala yata ng isa ay naweirduhan siya.

“Hindi naman sa maarte—”

Natatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa pagpanic nito _over a name_. “It’s okay, Baekhyun. You don’t need to explain yourself. Sige, call me Chanyeol kapag outside office then Mr. Park na lang ‘pag nasa company, okay?” Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up. “Ikaw, ano itatawag ko sa’yo?” 

“Actually, I’m cool with B.”

“B? As in letter b?”

“Yes, _Chanyeol_. May iba ka pa bang naiisip na spelling ng B?” Umiling naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

“Okay, B kapag outside office then Baekhyun or Mr. Byun if nasa company.” Minemorize ni Chanyeol na parang may recitation na gaganapin mamaya.

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun sa facial expression ni Chanyeol. Habang nakatingin sa baso nila sa mesa, Chanyeol’s eyebrows were scrunched na akala mo ay may iniisip na mabuti. “Okay rin naman ako na Baekhyun kapag outside ng office.” Pahabol ni Baekhyun habang nakatitig kay Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looked up at nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun. This wasn’t the same as the first time they met each other’s eyes. 

They smiled at each other. How ridiculous it can be na ang unang conversation niyo ay about sa kung ano ang tatawagin niyo sa isa’t isa? 

But it’s them. It’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They think alike. Nagkasundo sila agad sa iisang bagay. 

They continued talking at kahit parang forbidden rule na ‘wag pag-usapan ang tungkol sa work after office hours ay ‘di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na magkwento rito. Dahil nga wala pa siyang halos isang buwan, everything felt new to him. From the amount of work na ginagawa niya, to his colleagues, and even the first dinner niya with his department. Nage-enjoy naman si Chanyeol na pakinggan ito kasi nakikita niya sarili niya dito nung una niyang minanage ang company.

“B! I’m sorry. Napahaba kwentuhan namin ni Junmyeon.” Napatingin silang dalawa kay Irene na parang nakokonsensya pa ang mukha kasi ang tagal niyang nawala.

It was the first thing they will not let other people know—how they didn’t manage to feel the passing time the moment they talked to each other. 

“It’s okay, ate.” Sabi na lang ni Baekhyun. Eventually, sumunod na rin si Sehun na nakabalik sa table nila. He approached Chanyeol while showing his smirk sabay tapik sa balikat nito. 

Nagpatuloy silang mag-inuman habang pinapanood ang mga tumutugtog na banda sa harap nila.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued stealing each other’s glances the whole night. 

* * *

  
  


Tanging pagclick lang ng ballpen ni Baekhyun ang rinig sa loob ng room. Ngayon na ang start nang pagbrainstorm nila for the new clothing line. Nauna siya dito sa conference room to ready himself and somehow to feel relaxed pero kabaliktaran ang nangyari. This is his first project sa company at binigyan agad siya nang malaking opportunity. He can’t let this one fail. 

Iniscan niya ulit yung notes about sa mga ieexplain niya na ideas later that are up for discussion with his department and the CEO, of course. Nagulat si Krystal nung nakita niya na nakaupo na si Baekhyun pagkapasok niya. 

“Ang aga mo ah? Nervous?” Tanong ni Krystal habang naglalakad papunta sa upuan niya.

“Slight.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sabay tumawa nang mahina. 

“Sus, kaya mo ‘yan! I’m rooting for you simula pa nung una.” 

Baekhyun was flattered. Ramdam naman niya ang suporta ng buong department nila ever since yung idea niya ang napili for their future project. He helped him kapag may tanong siya and gave the right words para mamotivate siya.

Minutes passed and nagsimula nang mapuno ang room. Last na dumating ang kanilang CEO who looks dashing with his suit and tie. Araw-araw namang ganito ang kanilang boss pero bakit ngayon lang nagreact nang ganito si Baekhyun?

Their eyes met and smiled at each other. Ah, going lowkey pala. 

Baekhyun started to talk about the first details. Isa na doon ang nakaschedule nila na pagpunta sa Ifugao para makipag-usap sa weavers doon. After for almost two hours na discussion, the meeting was adjourned. Ang hirap pala ‘pag maaga ang meeting kasi parang wala ka ng energy to get through the day. Umalis na ang mga tao sa room to get back to their work. Baekhyun tiredly fixed his notebook, sketchpad, and pen while reaching his coffee tumbler na hindi naman nagalaw throughout the meeting. 

Akala niya matatapon ang kaniyang drink kasi alanganin ang paghawak niya dito. Little did he know, may isa ring sumalo doon sa tumbler niya. 

Chanyeol’s forefinger and Baekhyun’s pinky touched. Actually, akala ni Baekhyun ay siya na lang ang mag-isa dito. He looked up and saw Chanyeol who’s staring at him.

_Kotang-kota na sila sa pagsusulyapan sa isa’t isa._

“Thank you, Sir.” Kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang drink from Chanyeol’s hold. Binitawan na rin naman agad ni Chanyeol ito. 

Akmang aalis na si Baekhyun nung nagsalita si Chanyeol at nag-echo pa sa buong room. 

“Can I ask if do you want to have coffee with me?” Chanyeol asked with high hopes. 

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol with his confused look. What’s with this sudden question?

Pero kasi, hindi tumatanggi si Baekhyun kapag kape na ang pinag-uusapan. 

“Uh, ano kasi, ‘di ba hindi naman tayo laging nagmeemeeting for the project so naisip ko na since heads tayong dalawa, we can talk about it and disseminate sa iba pa if plantsado na yung plano.” 

Sa loob ng isang buwan na pagkakakilala, ngayon lang yata nakita ni Baekhyun na nagstutter si Chanyeol at sa harap pa niya mismo. 

Natawa naman siya sa actions nito. Baekhyun nodded and said the words na pinakahihintay ni Chanyeol, “Okay, sure.” 

“Okay?” Chanyeol’s round eyes became more rounded dahil sa narinig niyang sagot. 

“Yes, okay lang naman. Actually, I like the purpose.” 

Ngumiti nang matagumpay naman si Chanyeol dahil dito. Akala ni Baekhyun tapos na kaya lalabas na ulit sana siya pero may pahabol na naman na tanong ang isa. 

“Can I have your number sana? Para text na lang kita kung saan tayo magcocoffee...uhm…”

Napailing na lang talaga si Baekhyun sa inaasta nito. Kinuha niya yung phone ni Chanyeol at tinype ang kaniyang phone number. 

“Wala na po bang pahabol, Sir?” Nakangiting tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Wala na. Sorry sa abala pala.” Nahihiyang linagay ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay sa batok. 

Parang binabawi na ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya kanina. Perhaps, he already regained his energy para matapos ang araw na ito. 

* * *

“So, siguro mga next week kami aalis? Tapos naman na pag-usapan yung mga unang details. We’re good to go sa Ifugao.” Baekhyun munched his favorite blueberry cheesecake pagkatapos sabihin iyon. 

“Okay, good. Para dire-diretso na tayo sa planning agad. We only have a few months to prepare.” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa planner ni Baekhyun. 

This is the fifth time na lumabas silang dalawa para magmeeting sa isang café. The first two times were just plainly talking about the business hanggang sa ‘di nakayanan ni Baekhyun at sinuggest na pwede naman sila magcool down at ‘di puro trabaho ang usapan. His reason was, “Mas nakakaubos ng brain cells kapag tuloy-tuloy ang pagtrabaho.” Chanyeol was amused but later on ay pumayag naman na ito.

Sa bagay, sino ba siya para tumanggi? Si Baekhyun naman na ang nagrequest. 

So kada breaks nila during their meetings ay magkekwentuhan sila sa isa’t isa. Nagsimula sa mga interests nila, their breakthroughs and breakdowns during college days, kung gaano tinetake up ng work ang oras nila sa isang araw hanggang sa lumalim na ito. Natanong minsan ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol yung classic question na, “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?” At doon nila narealize kung gaano sila kasimilar sa isa’t isa kasi they are both focused kung ano ang nasa present. 

Dahil sa kadaldalan at curiosity ni Baekhyun sa mga bagay-bagay, mas mahaba pa ang break nila kaysa sa mismong meeting. Chanyeol didn’t have a problem with it though. He enjoyed it honestly. He became fond of the latter.

“Sino balak mo pala isama?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinitingnan si Baekhyun na lantakan ang kaniyang favorite dessert.

_Cute._

“Hmmm, siyempre si Miss Joy at siguro si Lucas.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun na may kasamang pout. 

“Bakit si Lucas?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Bakit hindi siya? Masipag naman yun. Tapos kasi tambak na rin sa trabaho sina Seulgi kaya ‘di na lang muna sila.”

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol. Their frequent meetings in coffee shops made Chanyeol to feel something...again. Akala niya binaon niya na after all these years, pero biglang may nagresurface. 

Habang nagsasalita si Baekhyun, everything becomes inaudible. Nakafocus lang si Chanyeol sa kaharap niya while staring at his features. How his eyes form into crescent when he says or hears something funny. How his eyebrows scrunch when he’s in deep thought. How his lips pout whenever he talks. 

How Baekhyun’s presence made a lot of difference in his life in a short period of time.

_At ang tanong, does Chanyeol want to lose this? No._

_If this is the way he can stay with Baekhyun, then he will keep it as it is._

“Huy!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of him na nagpabalik sa kaniya sa reyalidad. “Okay ka lang ba?” pahabol na tanong nito. 

“Oo. May iniisip lang.” Palusot na lang ni Chanyeol dito. 

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo, ‘wag puro trabaho ‘di ba? Hindi ka naman pinepressure ng dad mo about this, right?” 

“Kulit mo, oo nga.” Umorder na ulit si Chanyeol para sa second round of drinks nila. Maghapon na naman ulit sila sa café na ito. 

“So, ano nga yung iniisip mo?” Isa sa mga bagay na nadiscover ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ay yung fact na ‘di siya titigil hangga’t ‘di niya nakukuha ang sagot.

“Hindi siya “ano” eh, “sino.”” Siguro ‘eto yung tinatawag nilang word vomit, sa isip-isip ni Chanyeol. He wants to take back what he said pero nasabi na nga niya. Baekhyun covered his mouth at parang naghihintay ng isang malaking revelation.

“Ay? Sino ‘yan? Parang ‘di naman tayo tropa eh.” Agad namang nakarecover si Baekhyun kaya bumalik ulit siya sa kaniyang composed self. 

“Paano kung sinabi kong ikaw?” Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nakita nito kung paano ito naestatwa sa upuan niya.

Silence.

Until tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun na halos lahat ng tao sa café ay napatingin sa gawi nila. 

“Chanyeol, seryoso kasi. ‘Di ko naman alam na joker ka na pala!” Parang hinihingal na sagot ni Baekhyun. Yung madaldal na bibig niya ay parang natikom dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Eh, bakit pulang pula ka?” Chanyeol pinched his cheeks kaya mas lalong pumula ito. Pinalo naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at inalis ito.

“Hoy, Chanyeol Park, mahal ang pangskincare ko tapos hahawakan mo lang.” Inabot ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang phone at tiningnan ang kaniyang mukha sa front camera. 

“Namumula ka pa rin.” Natatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya kasi minsan niya lang maasar nang ganito si Baekhyun. Most likely, si Baekhyun ang nag-aasar sa kaniya. 

“Biglang uminit? Baka hininaan yung aircon.” 

“Alam mo—”

“Two Iced Americano for Chanyeol.” ‘Di na natuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya dahil biglang dumating ang waiter para iabot ang orders nila. 

Kinuha agad ni Baekhyun ang sa kaniya at ininom ito. Out of the blue, bigla na lang niyang sinabing, “‘Di ba ‘di na ako namumula? Sabi sa’yo sa init lang eh.” 

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. 

*********

“Kulit, dito na nga lang muna ako. Hinihintay ko pa si Sehun.” 

It’s already 7:00 in the evening. Natapos naman na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa agenda nila today. After that incident, nagback to normal naman na ang lahat na parang hindi nangyari yung kanina. 

“Okay, sabi mo eh.” Baekhyun fixed his things and put it in his bag.

“Text—”

“Oo, tetext kita pagkauwi ko.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kaniya. “Kabisado ko na reminders mo sa akin ‘no.”

“Sorry ‘di rin pala kita mahahatid.” 

Kung hindi sinusundo sa apartment ay hinahatid naman pauwi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kada tapos ng meetings nila. Same way naman din kasi sila. 

“It’s okay. Oh paano, alis na ako ha?” Baekhyun waved his hand tapos tumayo naman si Chanyeol and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun’s already used to it. Tinanaw naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun from the glass door kung nakasakay na ito sa binook niyang Grab.

After minutes of waiting, dumating na ang kaniyang best friend na halatang fresh from his work kasi may make-up pang nakalagay sa mukha nito. 

“Bakit wala tayo sa bar?” Umupo na agad si Sehun sabay kuha ng wet wipes mula sa kaniyang bag.

“Sehun, parang nagugustuhan ko na siya. Parang nagugustuhan ko na si Baekhyun.” Napatigil si Sehun sa ginagawa niya. He tried his best not to look shocked pero ‘di niya na napigilan yun. 

“Parang? So ‘di ka sure?” Chanyeol was taken aback sa sagot sa kaniya ni Sehun. He looked at his best friend’s face and Sehun was right, Chanyeol looks confused.

“Advice lang p’re, siguraduhin mo muna yung nararamdaman mo para kay Baekhyun. Sa observation ko kasi, uncertainty is one of the reasons why one’s relationship fails.” 

That night, narealize ni Chanyeol na may sense rin palang kausap ang kaibigan niya—na hindi lang pala ang feelings ang kalaban niya, pati na rin ang sarili niya. 

* * *

Gusto na lang matulog ni Baekhyun pagkababa niya sa bus. This week’s been tiring for him dahil pumunta sila ng Ifugao para makausap ang weavers doon. But of course, he wouldn’t lie kapag sinabi na nag-enjoy naman siya habang nagtatrabaho. He got to know some of their traditions. Naglibot-libot para makita na rin kung saan pwede ipatayo ang future infrastructures kapag ang clothing line ay magiging successful—which Baekhyun thought na hindi malayong mangyari ‘yon.

He’s with Lucas and Joy. He really enjoyed their company especially si Lucas na parang ‘di nauubusan ng kwento. Mula sa biyahe nila pag-alis hanggang sa pag-uwi nila ngayon, marami pa rin siyang baon na kwento. Yung oras na tatahimik lang siya ay kapag napagod na siya kakasalita kaya matutulog na lang siya. 

Nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang other side ni Joy na malayo sa kung ano siya sa office. Sa company, masyado siyang stiffed. In this trip, he saw how Joy can be carefree. Ginawa rin siyang photographer nito sa bawat lugar na pinuntahan nila. Ipopost niya raw kasi sa Instagram ang mga photos na kinuhanan sa kaniya.

Around two in the afternoon, nasa bus terminal na sila sa Manila. After mag-inat-inat dahil sa eight hours na biyahe, bumaba na sila sa bus at kinuha yung mga bagahe nila. 

“Kakain pa ba kayo?” Tanong ni Lucas habang chinecheck kung kumpleto ang mga gamit niya.

“Hindi na siguro. Magpa-para na ako ng taxi. ‘Di na talaga kaya ng katawan ko.” Sagot ni Joy habang nakiupo doon sa waiting area.

“Ikaw, Baekhyun?” Baling naman sa kaniya ni Lucas.

“Hindi na rin siguro. Medyo antok na rin ako eh.” 

Nung natapos sila mag-ayos ng gamit, isa-isa na silang naghiwalay ng landas. Buti na lang may nakaabang na taxi kaya ‘di na rin sila nahirapan. 

Nauna na si Joy tapos nagtalo pa sina Lucas at Baekhyun kung sino ang mauuna sa kanila. Pagkatapos ng three rounds ng bato-bato pick, sumunod nang umuwi si Lucas. 

Naghihintay ng taxi si Baekhyun kasi naubos na yung mga nakaabang doon. Konti na lang magbubook na siya ng Grab nung may nareceive siya na message. 

_From: Chanyeol_

_Lingon ka sa kanan mo._

Kumunot naman noo ni Baekhyun nung nabasa niya yung text ni Chanyeol. Baka kasi prinaprank lang siya. Paano makakapunta si Chanyeol dito kung ‘di naman niya alam yung oras nang pag-uwi nila? 

Anyway, dahil may pagka-patola siyang side, ginawa naman niya yung sinabi sa text at nagulat siya nung nakadantay sa sasakyan si Chanyeol at kinawayan siya. 

‘Di pa nagprocess sa utak ni Baekhyun kaya mga after ilang seconds pa siya bago magwave back. 

Siguro dahil one week silang ‘di nagkita kaya parang gumwapo si Chanyeol sa paningin ni Baekhyun kahit naka plain white shirt lang ito at maong pants. Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakatunganga lang si Baekhyun sa posisyon niya kaya pinuntahan na niya ito.

At nung narating na ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatayo si Baekhyun ay niyakap niya agad ito. 

Baekhyun was stunned, once again, pero niyakap niya rin ito pabalik. Pinagtitinginan na sila sa bus terminal pero wala naman silang pakialam.

Ang mahalaga, nasa bisig sila ngayon ng isa’t isa. 

“Kanina ka pa natutulala ah, gutom ka na ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkahiwalay sa yakap nila. Kinuha na rin nito yung malaking bag ni Baekhyun at naglakad papunta sa kotse niya. 

“Medyo pero most likely, pagod na talaga ako.” Hinihintay naman ni Baekhyun kung anong balak ni Chanyeol. Ihahatid ba siya nito? Bigla tuloy napaisip si Baekhyun kung malinis niyang naiwan yung apartment niya. 

“Sige, tulog ka sa kotse. Meron din diyang take-out ng favorite mong Burger McDo. Apat na inorder ko kasi kaya mong ubusin yung dalawa nang wala pang ten minutes eh.” Pangangasar sa kaniya ni Chanyeol sabay bukas ng pinto para kay Baekhyun nung nasa tapat na sila ng sasakyan.

Nakita nga niya doon ang McDo take-out at ang favorite niya ring blueberry cheesecake sa café na lagi nilang binibisita. 

“Chanyeol, may pupuntahan ba tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkaupo ni Chanyeol sa driver seat. 

“Reward ko sa’yo for being the Busy B.” Chanyeol pinched his left cheek na agad namang pinalo ulit ni Baekhyun. Tinawanan naman siya ni Chanyeol. Ah, namiss ni Baekhyun ang tawang 'yan. 

Chanyeol started to drive. In-on niya na rin yung radio para hindi naman sobrang tahimik ang buong trip nila. Baekhyun’s stomach started to growl kaya walang pasabi-sabi ay kinuha niya na yung burgers na naghihintay para sa kaniya. 

Nakita naman ni Baekhyun na may fries doon kaya triny niyang pakainin nito si Chanyeol habang nagdadrive wherein he muttered, “Thanks, B.” 

So, ang set-up: Kakagat si Baekhyun sa burger niya tapos papakainin niya si Chanyeol ng fries. That went on hanggang sa napansin na nilang wala ng laman ang paper bag. 

“Tulog ka na. Medyo malayo pa ‘to.” Tiningnan ni Baekhyun sa bintana kung nasaan sila. They’re still at Cubao. Saan naman kaya siya dadalhin ni Chanyeol this time? 

Dahil busog siya, which means aantukin na siya pagkatapos, hinayaan niya na yung sarili niya na makatulog sa buong biyahe. 

*********

“B, gising na.” Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol saying his name while patting his cheeks. Medyo blurry pa ang paningin ni Baekhyun pero nung luminaw ay napansin niya na ilang inches lang ang layo ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya. 

“Sarap tulog mo ah. Tulo pa laway.” Na-alert naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kaya pinunasan niya agad yung gilid ng labi niya pero wala naman siyang basang naramdaman doon. 

“Ikaw ah, trip mo ko ‘no?” Napansin ni Baekhyun na kanina pa siya inaasar ni Chanyeol simula nung nagkita sila sa bus terminal. When Chanyeol’s like that, alam ni Baekhyun na nasa good mood ang isa. 

Nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol with all that sincerity na pwedeng i-muster sa kaniyang mukha. Sa loob loob ni Baekhyun, parang may gustong kumawala pero pinipigilan niya kasi he had seen this before, but not in his case. 

“So, nasaan na nga ba tayo?” Pagbabalik ni Baekhyun sa kanilang conversation.

“Eh kung bumaba na kaya tayo para makita natin ‘di ba? Tsaka may hinahabol tayong oras.”

Si Chanyeol muna ang bumaba ng sasakyan para mapagbuksan si Baekhyun ng pintuan sa kabila. Nung nasa labas na silang dalawa, napatingin na lang si Baekhyun sa harap ng lugar na pinuntahan nila. Meanwhile, nakatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Baekhyun.

Weeks ago, nung nag-break muna sila habang nagbebrainstorm sa isa nilang meetings, Baekhyun showed a Facebook post to Chanyeol. The place is located in Binangonan, Rizal. It’s a café with paintings tapos may maganda pang view na tanaw ang kabahayan at siyudad.

“Siguro kung gusto kong mag-unwind para sa lahat ng pagod na nararamdaman ko tapos tamad ako lumuwas pa-probinsya, dito ako pupunta.” Baekhyun was sipping his drink habang iniiscroll ang photos ng lugar na ‘to. 

Nakatingin naman sa kaniya si Chanyeol, attentive to what he was saying.

And here they are now. Parang may instant sparkles sa mata ni Baekhyun nung nakita niya kung nasaan sila. Before he could thank Chanyeol, nauna nang magsalita ito. 

“Akyat na tayo. Sayang punta natin kung may ‘di tayo maabutan.”

They walked side by side. When they entered, Baekhyun was in awe with the place. Hindi nagkamali ang pictures sa Facebook! It gave justice to what he is seeing right now! 

Sandali niya lang natingnan ang mga paintings kasi bigla siyang natakam nung may nakita siyang mga taong umiinom ng kape sa kabilang table. 

Akala niya sa loob lang sila iinom pero pumunta sila sa pinakataas which looks like a rooftop. ‘Eto rin yung perfect spot para para matanaw ang nagsisilakihang buildings sa urban area. They ordered their drinks and patiently waited. Dito na naglakas loob si Baekhyun na magpasalamat kay Chanyeol. 

“You didn’t have to do this pero sobrang salamat, Chanyeol. Parang nawala nga lahat ng pagod ko sa buong linggo na ‘to.” Baekhyun said sincerely. Kahit medyo natatakot, he straighten his gaze to Chanyeol’s eyes para maramdaman ng isa ang pagiging sincere niya. 

“You are welcome. Alam kong deserve mo ‘to.” Chanyeol smiled and looked straight to Baekhyun’s eyes as well. 

Dumating na ang drinks nila and because Baekhyun gained his energy back, nagsimula na siyang magkwento tungkol sa Ifugao trip nilang tatlo. Kitang-kita naman nag-enjoy si Baekhyun dahil sa paraan nang pag-express at pagdemonstrate niya sa ibang parts ng kwento. He also said that he’s ready to present this clothing line, konting furnish na lang. Chanyeol looks proud because Baekhyun is so dedicated and passionate to this project. Sa lumipas na minuto, puro tungo lang ang ginawa ni Chanyeol because Baekhyun did all the talking. 

“Ayun na nga, pababa kami—”

“Sorry to interrupt, B pero it’s time na kasi.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang orasan niya. 

“Anong it’s time? May time limit ba ‘to?” Gulong-gulo na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“No, come on kasi.” 

Chanyeol offered his hand to Baekhyun. In a split second, parang nagdalawang isip pa siya kung kukunin niya ito or hindi. Ang ending, siyempre kinuha niya ito.

They held hands tapos pumunta sila sa balcony part ng rooftop. The buildings started to light up one by one as soon as the sun set. 

Ito pala yung sinasabi ni Chanyeol na hindi dapat palagpasin.

They watched how the skies turned into orange with a mixture of pink and yellow. Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa langit at hindi mawala ang amazement na nakikita niya sa mata niya. Baekhyun has seen a lot of sunsets, but nothing beats this one. 

“Ang ganda.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na hindi mawala ang tingin sa mga ulap na nakikita niya. 

Chanyeol hummed while admiring his view. Lumingon naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, finding out na siya pala ang tinitingnan ng isa. Chanyeol eventually showed his smile when they were already facing each other. 

Habang nagrereflect ang araw sa mukha ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun realized _something._

In that moment, Baekhyun knew that he may have seen a lot of smiles just like how he did with the sunsets, Chanyeol’s smile is now his favorite. 

*********

“So, you enjoyed?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Chanyeol habang kinukuha ang kaniyang baggages sa trunk ng sasakyan.

“Yes! ‘Di ko naman inexpect na mapapaaga yung relaxation ko.” Baekhyun tried to act normal after his sudden realization. Baka biglang magtaka si Chanyeol kapag nagbago ito nang konti, considering na keen observer siya. 

Nandito na sila sa harap ng apartment niya. Ininvite niya pa si Chanyeol na kahit uminom lang ng tubig pero the latter refused. 

“Alam kong ‘di pa rin sapat ang relaxation trip na binigay ko sa’yo so matulog ka na.” Chanyeol said while grinning on him. 

Binuksan naman na ni Baekhyun ang pinto para maipasok niya muna ang mga gamit niyang dala. He later turned into Chanyeol. “I really had a great day, Chanyeol. ‘Di ko alam kung paano kita pasasalamatan. Siguro magiging mabuting friend and employee na lang ako, ano?” Chanyeol chuckled to what Baekhyun said and suddenly did his habit of ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. 

Pumunta na si Chanyeol sa sasakyan niya and waved his hand to Baekhyun. Parang yung scene lang nila kanina, but this time, uuwi na si Chanyeol. 

‘Di muna pumasok ng apartment si Baekhyun hangga’t nakikita pa rin ang kotse ni Chanyeol sa paningin niya.

After that, he hurriedly went inside his apartment at dumiretso na sa kaniyang kwarto. Humiga na siya at kinuha ang kaniyang phone para tawagan ang nag-iisang tao na kailangan niyang paglabasan nang nararamdaman niya. 

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun said as soon as Kyungsoo picked up his call. 

“Bakit Baekhyun? May nangyari ba?” Naga-alalang tanong sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo nung napansin na parang frantic ang boses niya.

“Nakalimutan ko na mag-u-turn, no, scratch that. Hindi na ako mag-u-u-turn.” Kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun over the line. 

“Ha? Ano? Nagdadrive ka ba? Pero wala ka namang sasakyan?” Ang pag-aalala sa boses ni Kyungsoo ay napalitan ng confusion dahil sa sinabi nito. 

“Gusto ko siya. Gusto ko si Chanyeol.” Finally, Baekhyun confessed what he is feeling. Hindi siya tumagal sa stage nang pagiging in-denial. Atleast, that’s what he thought.

“Oh my god! Mali calculation ko! Akala ko after five months pa.” 

Tuwang tuwa si Kyungsoo sa confession ng kaibigan niya to the point na nagbigay pa ito ng sandamakmak na advice na akala mo ay parang balik High School ang lahat. 

Masaya naman si Baekhyun to welcome a new feeling—the feeling of liking someone—pero other than that, mapapantayan rin yata ng takot ang nararamdaman niya. 

  
  
  


* * *

Kaliwa’t kanan ang paggalaw ng mga tao sa venue. May ibang nagchecheck ng damit, nag-aayos ng stage at prineprepare ang models sa backstage. It’s been months since prinesent ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang idea at ngayon ay naghahanda na sila para sa fashion show na gaganapin in two weeks. He feels overwhelmed. Hindi niya inexpect na magiging successful ang unang project niya sa kumpanya. Of course, with the help of his department, the Ifugao weavers, and Chanyeol. Nagsisimula na ring ipatayo ang infrastracture sa ibang bayan ng Ifugao dahil nung unang release ng clothing line ay naging popular demand agad. 

Baekhyun feels fulfilled sa estado ng buhay niya ngayon. He has a good relationship with everyone. Kung si Chanyeol naman ang pag-uusapan, mas lalo silang naging close ng kaniyang boss slash friend slash minsan driver. Mas napapadalas na rin ang paglabas nila. After that ~friendly date~ in Rizal, halos araw-araw na sila lumalabas. They go to watch see movies, museums, gigs, or kung saan lang nila mapagtripan na tumambay. Halimabawa ay yung sa kanto malapit sa apartment ni Baekhyun. Nandoon sila sa may tindahan habang may iniinom na softdrinks para pag-usapan kung ano ang nangyari sa kanila sa araw na ‘yon. 

Their hangouts were mostly after working hours. Baekhyun will wait sa may waiting shed few meters away from their office tapos doon siya pupuntahan nila ni Chanyeol. At one point, narealize ni Baekhyun na parang may tinatago sila kahit wala naman. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano sila umabot sa ganitong set-up. Hindi niya alam kung meron bang something sa kanila. In the first place, hindi niya rin naman alam kung ano ang naiisip ni Chanyeol towards sa kaniya. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to ruin everything they have now kaya hangga’t kaya, he will keep those thoughts to himself. It’s not that he’s hurt, he’s just confused. 

“Baekhyun, sa tingin mo ba bibisita si Sir Chanyeol ngayon?” Tanong ni Seulgi habang inaayos nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun yung pagkasunod-sunod ng mga susuoting damit ng mga models. 

“Hmm. Hindi ko lang sure.” That’s true. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kasi hindi rin naman nagsabi sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Maybe he’s busy with paperworks in his office. 

“Weh? Sure kang di mo alam? Eh parang close kayo ni Sir eh.” Ah, Baekhyun knows kung saan ‘to patungo—pag-iintriga. 

“I’ll be honest, B. Napapansin ko kasi yung pagsulyap niyo sa isa’t isa tuwing meetings or kung pupunta siya sa department office natin. Tsaka, meron ding time nung bumili ako ng pares sa tindahan malapit sa office nung nag-overtime ako. Nakita ko na sumakay ka sa car ni Sir.” Dire-diretsong page-explain ni Seulgi. Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot kasi nga katulad ng realizations niya, wala naman talaga silang tinatago. “Pero if you’re not comfortable to say anything, I’ll keep my mouth shut na lang.” Tapos dinemonstrate pa ni Seulgi yung paglock ng lips at pagtapon ng susi. 

“It’s fine, Seul. Yes, friends kami. It eventually happened kasi nga halos palagi kaming magkasama. But other than that, wala na.” Feeling ni Baekhyun ay sumagot siya sa isang talk show to clear up something. 

“Ang defensive ng last sentence ha?” Pangangasar sa kaniya ni Seulgi sabay tawa. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun at bumalik na silang dalawa sa pagtatrabaho. 

It’s three in the afternoon at wala pang nagmemeryenda sa kanila though exception ang kanilang models because it’s important to take care of them. Medyo hapit na rin kasi sa oras kaya nagdodouble time na silang lahat. 

“Sir, napabisita ka!” Sigaw ng isang employee sa labas na rinig hanggang backstage. Nagkatinginan sina Baekhyun at Seulgi wherein the latter smiled at him knowingly. 

“Guys, break daw muna tayo! Gather tayong lahat dito malapit sa stage.” Sabi ni Joy sa megaphone. Hininto muna nila ang mga nakatokang gawain at pumunta doon. Sinalubong naman sila ng mga deliverymen na naglalagay ng boxes of pizza at softdrinks sa table na nakaready na. 

“I appreciate all your effort, guys. Wala pang fashion show pero sobrang salamat na agad.” Chanyeol said with his loud voice. Halos kinilig naman ang ibang employees kasi minsan lang maging expressive nang ganiyan si Chanyeol towards his employees.

“Sir, pansin ko mas blooming ka these past few months ah! May nagiinspire ba sa’yo?” Sabi ni Krystal na hindi mo alam kung nangangasar ba siya sa kaniyang boss dahil good mood ito or talagang curious lang siya. Siyempre, ginatungan rin naman siya ng mga katrabaho niya.

Meanwhile, si Baekhyun ay parang naestatwa sa pagkakatayo. Seulgi bumped her elbow to him para tumingin sa direksiyon niya where he was welcomed by Seulgi’s smile na mukhang may binabalak.

“Oo nga, Sir! Kilala ba namin ‘yan?” Sigaw ni Seulgi na mas lalo pang nagcause ng ingay sa buong venue.

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na parang may hinihintay siyang sagot. What Baekhyun didn’t expect ay ang mabilising pagtingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya na may kasamang hopeful na ngiti. It was a split second tapos humarap na ulit siya mga katrabaho niya. 

“Siguro? Pero mas importante ngayon yung hindi muna kayo magpapagutom, kaya let’s eat na!” 

Nagsimula na magdisperse ang mga tao at naghanap ng pwesto kung saan sila kakain. Pumunta naman na si Baekhyun sa table at kumuha ng dalawang slices ng pizza. 

“I ordered Hawaiian kasi alam kong mas gusto mo ang pineapples sa pizza.” Sabi sa kaniya ni Chanyeol habang kumukuha rin yung isa ng kaniyang pizza. 

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun sa kaniya at dumiretso na pabalik sa backstage. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. What he doesn’t know is he just leaves Baekhyun more and more confused. 

  
  


* * *

It’s seven in the morning kaya nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit may nagdodoorbell sa pinto niya. He didn’t expect any deliveries sa mga pinagbibili niya sa online shops so sino ‘tong nangistorbo sa pagtulog niya? 

Sanay naman siyang bumababa sa hagdan nang pikit-mata kaya mabilis na rin niyang narating yung pinto. Kinusot-kusot niya muna yung mga mata niya bago buksan ito. Parang nawala lahat ng antok niya sa katawan nung isang Chanyeol ang bumungad sa kaniya. 

“Good morning! Nakalimutan mo ba ang plano natin for today?” Salubong sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya rin na may dalang McDo take-out na naman ang invader niya.

Inisip ni Baekhyun kung anong meron ngayon and it hit him, ngayon sila pupunta sa The Loey Bar kasi magpapatulong si Chanyeol sa line-up ng mga magpeperform sa anniversary ng bar niya.

Perhaps, kaya nakalimutan ito ni Baekhyun ay dahil pagod siya buong linggo at meron pa siyang ibang iniisip. 

“Huy! Bakit ‘di ka makasagot? Galit ka ba sa akin?” Sincere na tanong ni Chanyeol nung napansin ng isa na tahimik siya. 

“Hindi ah. Inisip ko lang talaga kung anong meron ngayon.” Sagot ni Baekhyun tapos pinatuloy na si Chanyeol sa loob ng apartment. 

“Ang tahimik mo rin kahapon nung inapproach kita sa may table. May nagawa ba ako?” Nakaupo na sa sofa si Baekhyun at nagulat siya nung lumuhod si Chanyeol sa tapat niya para harap-harapan silang mag-usap. 

Maraming gustong sabihin si Baekhyun at that moment pero ang ginawa niya lang ay umiling. 

“Promise, hindi. Sobrang pagod lang talaga ako kaya wala akong gana makipag-usap, okay? ‘Wag kang mag-overthink.” Ngumiti na si Baekhyun para makabawas sa kaba na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti naman pabalik sa kaniya ang isa at nagsimula na silang kumain ng breakfast nila. 

*********

“Ngayon lang ako nakapasok sa bar nang umaga.” Sabi ni Baekhyun as soon as they entered the Loey Bar. They quickly find their place at doon yun sa table kung saan sila unang nag-usap. 

“Ayaw mo talaga magperform para sa anniv?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Chanyeol habang may hawak na papel na naglalaman ng artists na tutugtog sa event nila. 

‘Eto na rin yata ang pinakamatagal na hiatus ni Baekhyun sa pagcover ng kanta. Kada magbubukas siya ng kaniyang social media accounts, walang palya ang pagmessage or pagtweet sa kaniya ng mga fans niya na miss na nilang makita si Baekhyun on-stage ulit habang hawak ang gitara. 

Inexplain naman niya na sobrang busy siya sa kaniyang work kaya babawi siya pagkatapos ng kaniyang first big project. At last, may inanticipate na ulit ang mga taong sumusuporta sa kaniya. 

“Feeling ko pagod pa ako niyan. Limang araw lang pagitan ng fashion show natin sa anniv ng club? Eh balak ko bumalik sa pagtugtog, mga two weeks after the project.” 

Tumungo na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nagsimula na silang magsort kung ano ang magiging sequence ng event, mula sa unang tutugtog at sa huli. 

“‘Eto ilast natin! Idol ko ‘yan eh. Sikat rin siya! Favorite ko yung rendition nila ng burnout sa “I’m drunk, I love you!.” 

Because Chanyeol trusts Baekhyun, sinunod na niya ito. ‘Di na rin nila namalayan na pahapon na kaya maya-maya ay magbubukas na ang bar. Nagseset-up na rin ang mga tao dito at naglalagay na ng mga musical instruments sa stage. 

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang paglapag ng gitara at doon niya lang narealize kung gaano niya nang namiss na tumugtog gamit iyon. 

“You wanna play kahit saglit lang?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Chanyeol nung napansin niyang nakatulala siya doon sa gitara.

“Okay lang ba?” Hindi na rin nakatiis si Baekhyun kasi sino rin ba siya para tumanggi eh may-ari na yung nag-alok?

“Go. I’ll be the first person to see you sing after ilang months na naghiatus ka.” 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at dali-dali nang umakyat sa stage. How he missed being pressured before performing! Tapos kapag narinig niya yung audience na pumapalakpak, nakikising-along o sinisigaw ang pangalan niya ay mawawala na lahat ang kaba. 

Ngayon, hindi niya pinapahalata pero kinakabahan talaga siya kasi nasa harap niya si Chanyeol na hinihintay siyang kumanta ulit. Hindi naman siya ganito nung unang performance niya kahit nandoon rin si Chanyeol. What made it different? Siguro kasi ngayon, may nararamdaman na siya towards kay Chanyeol.

He got the guitar and positioned himself at the center of the stage. Nakatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol with those eyes—those eyes that look like they speak admiration to him, na siguro, may lugar si Baekhyun sa puso ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


_Giliw, kung pahihintulutan mo ako_

_Ipagkakatiwala ko sana sa’yo ang puso ko_

Unang linya pa lang ay sinasabi na agad kung anong gustong ipahiwatig ni Baekhyun. 

_“Chanyeol, pahihintulutan mo ba ako?”_ ‘Yan ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun habang kinakanta ito.

Wala naman na talaga sa plano ni Baekhyun ang magconfess nang nararamdaman niya, pero napag-isip-isip niya kagabi kasi na kung hindi niya susubukan, baka pagsisihan niya. Naharap niya na yung sarili niya na tanggapin na may gusto nga siya kay Chanyeol, ‘eto na siguro ang oras para harapin naman niya si Chanyeol at sabihing gusto niya ito. 

_Giliw, pinakikusap ko sa’yo_

_Sana’y pakiingatan ang puso ko_

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang pagkawala ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun nung tinapos niya ang kanta. 

_Heto na_. 

“Chanyeol, kapag may nagsabi sa akin na gusto nila ako, agad kong iniiwas sarili ko, kasi ano bang meron sa pag-ibig na ‘yan?”

Umalis na si Baekhyun sa stage at unti-unting lumalapit sa pwesto ni Chanyeol habang sinasabi ang mga salitang ‘yan. Naguguluhan naman si Chanyeol pero hinayaan niyang ituloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya. 

“Love...is just a feeling. It will pass. ‘Yan yung nakatatak sa isip ko noon, but I started to ask myself, why do I feel like everything stops when I’m with you? Tapos doon ko narealize na gusto kita. Gusto kita, Chanyeol. Ganito pala magmahal. _Ganito pala kahiwaga ‘to. Lahat 'yon natutunan ko sa’yo._ ” 

Despite that smile plastered on his face, Baekhyun’s teary eyes caught Chanyeol’s attention. He took Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to confess but your actions...they make me confused. Is there a point during the times when we’re together na nagustuhan mo ko?” 

Tears started to roll on Baekhyun’s cheeks. Hindi naman agad makapagsalita si Chanyeol because it’s either he was shocked because of Baekhyun’s sudden confession or he, himself, is also confused to what he is about to say.

In the end, he chose the latter. 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol looked directly into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Gusto ko rin kita…” 

‘Di ba dapat masaya si Baekhyun? Pero sa mukha ni Chanyeol, alam niyang may kasunod ang mga katagang ‘yon. 

“I love being with you. I love how things just fall into places when I’m with you, kaso takot ako. Takot ako na mawala lahat ‘to, na baka yung chance na mapanatili ka sa buhay ko ay mawala kapag ipursue ko pa ang nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.” Chanyeol paused and took a deep breath. “What if we’ll end up hurting each other? What if this relationship will fail?” 

“What if we’ll try?” Hinawakan na rin ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

“Kaso natakot na akong sumugal, Baekhyun. I know I’m sure of you pero hindi ko lang alam sa sarili ko...and you don’t deserve that. I’m sorry.” Naiiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tayo para yakapin si Baekhyun. “I’m sorry that you like me.” 

Baekhyun eventually hugged Chanyeol too and cried his heart out. He already knew Chanyeol’s answer. Siguro, tama nga siya—na natutunan niya kay Chanyeol ang konsepto ng pag-ibig, pati na rin yung parte ng pagmamahal na nararamdaman nilang pareho pero hindi sinubukan. 

* * *

  
  
  


This is a big day for SSFW Clothing Inc. After ilang months nang pagcoconceptualize, pagpoproduce at pagtatak ng kanilang new clothing line sa madla ay finally, nandito na sila sa last stage—ang fashion show. An hour before the show starts, nagsimula nang mapuno ang seats especially ang mga nasa V.I.P.. A lot of well-known fashion designers and businessmen are here pati na rin yung mga naging kaibigan ni Chanyeol sa industriya. Ang media ay ready na rin because this is one of the most awaited shows every year. Siyempre, hindi mawawala sa invites ang mga naging kaibigan nilang Ifugaos. It’s time to put their style on the scene.

Sobrang busy naman lahat ng tao sa backstage. Their models are almost done with make-up at isa-isa nang pumupunta sa dressing room para isuot yung designated clothes para sa kanila. Baekhyun can’t help but to be teary-eyed kasi yung dating idea niya lang na nasa sketch pad ay ngayong ipapalabas na sa runway. Napansin naman ni Seulgi ang facial expression ni Baekhyun kaya niyakap niya ito.

“Congrats, B. Sobrang proud ako sa’yo.” Tuluyan nang naiyak si Baekhyun kaya he leaned on Seulgi’s shoulder para hindi siya mahalata ng ibang tao.

“Ang aga mo naman magpaiyak. Thank you, Seul. Isa ka sa mga karamay ko sa project na ito.” 

After talking to some of his friends, pumunta naman si Chanyeol sa backstage para icheck si Sehun pero siyempre, hindi mawawala sa paningin niya si Baekhyun. He really wants to go to him para icongratulate siya pero feeling niya ay may wall na namamagitan sa kanila ngayon. He knows it. They needed space to clear up their minds, especially si Chanyeol. 

Nakaupo si Sehun habang nagiiscroll sa phone niya nung nadatnan siya ni Chanyeol. He’s all dressed-up and so ready to own the runway. Tinapik siya ni Chanyeol kaya napatingin naman ang isa dito.

“Number 1 trending na tayo sa Philippines. Congrats, p’re.” Sehun gave him a high five na sinalo naman ni Chanyeol. Pansin ni Sehun na parang may problema ang kaibigan niya so he asked. 

“May last minute problems ba? Bakit mukhang nakabusangot ka na diyan?” Inoobserve ni Sehun ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Mukhang seryoso nga problema nito.

“Inom tayo mamaya sa condo ko.” Sagot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

“Ha? Eh may victory party ‘di ba?” 

“Sasaglit lang ako doon tapos diretso na tayo sa condo ko.” 

Wala namang magawa si Sehun kundi um-oo na lang kasi kagaya nga nang sinabi niya, mukhang seryoso ang problema ng kaibigan niya.

Nagstart na magcountdown ang assistant director ng show kaya nagsimula nang pumila ang mga models na rarampa for the first set. Baekhyun peeked kung ano ang nangyayari sa labas at nagulat siya nung nakita niya na marami talagang umatted. Kita niya pa yung mga favorite niyang fashion designers and actors sa V.I.P. seats. 

When the clock struck at 7, the show began. Cameras started to flash when the models owned the stage. Hindi mawala sa mukha ng mga audience ang pagkamangha nung pinakita ang gawa ng mga tiga-Ifugao. 

Everything was so perfect. The show ran smoothly. Sobrang swerte na rin na hindi nagkaroon ng wardrobe malfunction or anything na magcacause ng problem sa show. It ran for about two hours and no one noticed until Chanyeol went to stage to say his closing remarks. 

“This show wouldn’t be possible without the people behind all of these. First, our dear Ifugaos for entrusting us with this project.” Nagbow si Chanyeol sa harap ng mga ito. “Secondly, to every department in the company who exerted their utmost effort to make this successful. Next, to our models who gave their best to show off the designs that are well-made by everyone’s hands. And lastly, to the head fashion designer, thank you for his idea that turned into a masterpiece. Thank you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s heart went somersault when he heard Chanyeol calling his name. Sinundot naman ni Seulgi ang bewang niya at umastang parang kinikilig. Only if she knows kung anong nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

“Thank you everyone for coming to this show! To God be all the Glory!” 

Claps filled the venue. Pagkababa ni Chanyeol sa stage ay marami ring nagcongratulate sa kaniya pero hindi papahuli ang tatay niya na yinakap siya at sinabing proud siya sa kaniyang anak.

Nagpatuloy ang pakikipag-usap ni Chanyeol sa iba’t ibang sikat na tao. Nagsimula na rin magpack-up ang iilan dahil alam naman nila na pagktapos nito ay may victory party pa na magaganap. 

Isa-isa nang nag-aalisan ang mga tao at dumiretso na sa isang club sa BGC. Dahil halos 11 PM na rin sila natapos mag-ayos, mabilis na lang ang biyahe papunta doon. Just in time para makapagparty at magcelebrate. When Baekhyun and his friends arrived at the venue, halos lahat ay may nakuha ng drinks and Chanyeol was about to say something. 

“‘Di ko na papatagalin ‘to kasi mukhang walwal na walwal na ang lahat, congratulations sa atin! Sobrang nakakaproud!” The bottles clinked and the floor they rented was filled with shouts. 

Bumaba na yung ibang kaibigan ni Baekhyun para kumuha ng drinks nila habang siya ay nakaupo lang doon sa sofa. Hindi na nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pagkatapos niya magsalita kanina. Baka umalis na ito. Ayaw niya sana matapos yung araw na ‘to na malungkot siya pero iyon yung nararamdaman niya. 

Seulgi approached him at nagbagsak ng dalawang bote ng Red Horse sa harap niya. 

“Hindi ka cinongratulate personally ni Sir Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Seulgi sabay lagok sa kaniyang beer. 

“Ikaw talaga ang dami mong napapansin.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at kinuha na rin ang bote niya. 

“I’m your friend din, B. It’s okay if gusto mo sarilihin ang problema mo ngayon pero if di mo na kaya, I’m here okay?” Tinaas ni Seulgi ang bote niya para i-signal si Baekhyun na gawin rin yun. “‘O dali, kampay!” 

Sumunod na rin yung ibang kaibigan ni Baekhyun na may dalang finger food. Nagsimula na rin silang magkwentuhan tungkol sa nangyaring show kanina. Nage-enjoy si Baekhyun na pakinggan lahat ng yun nang biglang binulungan siya ni Seulgi. 

“Huy, ready ko na ba sarili ko sa biglaan mong pag-iyak after ilang rounds ng beer?”

Tinawanan na lang ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Here he is, drinking his beer while masking the pain he feels. 

But maybe, this set-up is better. 

*********

“Gago, anong meron talaga?” Nagulat si Sehun nung naglabas ng apat na bote ng Alfonso si Chanyeol mula sa ref niya. 

“I think I fucked up. That’s it.” Umupo na si Chanyeol sa bar stool at nagsimula nang magsalin ng alak sa baso nila ni Sehun. 

Ininom naman agad ni Sehun ang binigay sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Mukhang kawawa ang atay nila ngayong gabi. “Oh, lapag na ng kwento.” 

“Baekhyun said he likes me.” Panimula ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman na nagreact si Sehun kasi inaasahan niya na rin mangyari ito. “I said I’m sorry.” 

Sehun really tried na ‘wag masamid sa iniinom niya kasi yung sinabi ni Chanyeol ang hindi niya ineexpect. “Siyempre p’re ‘di muna kita aawayin kasi alam kong may rason ka, so go on.” 

Tumango naman si Chanyeol. “I’m scared, Sehun. Sa tatlong beses kong sumugal, lahat nangyari sa maling tao. I know hindi ganun si Baekhyun, pero what if this time ako naman? Ako naman ang manakit? Baekhyun is a precious person. Ayokong makita siyang masaktan dahil sa akin.”

“Sa tingin mo ba hindi siya nasasaktan ngayon?” Tanong ni Sehun na ikinatahimik naman ni Chanyeol. “Gusto mo ba si Baekhyun?” 

“Oo, gusto ko siya. Sigurado ako doon.” Nakita naman ni Sehun ang sincerity sa mata ni Chanyeol nung sinabi niya ang mga salitang yun. 

“So, what’s stopping you?” 

“Sarili ko. Na siguro kung hindi ako nasaktan nang ganun sa past, baka hindi ako pasuko ngayon. “

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun bago magbitaw ng litanya niya. “P’re, alam mo bang nung unang beses pa lang na nakita natin si Baekhyun sa bar, ramdam ko nang magugustuhan mo siya. The way you looked at him habang kumakanta, parang nagkaroon ka ng restart button sa buhay mo. You’ve changed. Mas masaya ka kaysa sa nameet kong Chanyeol nung college years.” Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, trying to figure out kung ano ang gustong ipahiwatig ni Sehun. “Chanyeol Park, ‘wag mo nang ikulong ang sarili mo sa past. Just leave it there kung saan yun nababagay. Sa tingin ko masaya na yung tatlo. I think deserve mo na rin namang sumaya.” 

At biglang nagflash sa isip ni Chanyeol ang masasayang moments niya these past few months. All of them were with Baekhyun. He suddenly remembered his question to himself kung gusto niya ba mawala si Baekhyun sa buhay niya. Sa ginagawa niya ngayon, maybe, anytime hindi na sila mag-usap. He doesn’t want to live with regrets. 

With Baekhyun, _Chanyeol relearned that concept called love. Parang siyang nakayapak at paunti-unting inaalam kung ano bang kahulugan nito_ , at nandito na nga siya sa next step: risking. He’s willing to take the risk with Baekhyun. 

Sa isang tabi, napangiti na lang si Sehun kasi alam niya nang nalinawagan na ang isip ng kaibigan niya. 

* * *

  
  
  


Nagising si Chanyeol nang may nagdoorbell sa condo niya. Ang sakit ng ulo niya kasi siya naman ang halos umubos ng alak kasi magdadrive pa si Sehun pauwi. With the throbbing pain he feels in his head, pinilit niya pa rin tumayo at buksan ang pinto. 

But when he saw who was standing right in front of his door, parang gusto niya na lang ulit humiga kasi mas lalong sumakit ang ulo niya. 

It’s Mackenyu. 

“Good morning, Chanyeol! I’m sorry sa pag-istorbo sa iyo nang ganitong kaaga but I really wanna meet you.” Sabi ni Mackenyu na may dala pang kape sa kamay niya. 

“Why? Anong meron? By the way, congratulations nga pala.” Chanyeol said in his deadpan voice.

Matipid na ngumiti si Mackenyu sa kaniya. “Umuwi muna ako sa Pilipinas para sunduin yung parents ko and...” Huminga muna nang malalim si Mackenyu bago magsalita. “I feel like I owe you something.” 

Ramdam ni Chanyeol na mukhang magiging mahabang usapan ito kaya pinatuloy niya si Mackenyu sa condo niya. Wow, their conversation will be his breakfast, sabayan mo pa nang malakasan na hangover. 

Pagkaupo nila ay agad nang binigay ni Mackenyu ang kape kay Chanyeol. “Minessage ko si Sehun kung dito ka pa rin minsan tumatambay—”

“Let’s get straight to the point, bakit ka nandito?” Kahit mahirap, tumingin pa rin si Chanyeol kay Mackenyu. There, he saw sadness and guilt written all over his face.

“I’m sorry.” Two words Chanyeol was waiting to hear after all these years. 

“Wow, a few years late.” Chanyeol scoffed pero pinagpatuloy pa rin ni Mackenyu ang sasabihin niya. 

“I’m sorry for everything. I know, sinabi ko bago ako umalis na I will prioritize my studies—”

“We broke up but you said you’ll come back for me.”

Way back before, noong mga dalawang buwan pa lang si Mackenyu sa Japan ay may communication pa rin sila ni Chanyeol. Doon sinabi ni Mackenyu na babalik siya ng Pilipinas kapag successful na siya sa chosen career nito. Chanyeol held onto that pero isang araw, nakita niya na lang sa isang post na may kasamang lalaki si Mackenyu who is now his fiancè.

“I know. Sobrang sama kong tao pero kasi, love came along the way nung nasa Japan ako. Those feelings I’ve felt with him, doon ko narealize na baka nahulog lang ako sa idea ng pag-ibig nung tayo pa. We were in college. We were young and carefree.” 

“So, you didn’t really love me that time?”

“I did. It’s just that...maybe our perspective on love changes when we meet someone who’s right for us.”

Silence filled the atmosphere. Chanyeol urged himself not to bawl his eyes out kasi after all these years, nalinawagan na rin siya lahat. Lagi niyang tinatanong sarili niya kung saan siya nagkulang at nagkamali. Maybe he hasn’t forgiven himself for the past few years that’s why he thinks anyone doesn’t deserve him.

“And I hope you'll find that someone for you.” Umiiyak na sabi ni Mackenyu habang hinahawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. Alam kong hindi ko na maaalis lahat ng sakit na naidulot ko sa’yo but I hope that won’t be the sign para hindi ka na magmahal ulit. I think this is the time for you to let go of everything that’s holding you back from the love you want to have now. Iba ka magmahal and I know someone deserves to receive that kind of love. Tsaka, deserve mo ring sumaya. Please let yourself be.” 

Chanyeol let go of their hand and stood up para yakapin si Mackenyu. Doon niya pinakawalan yung mga luhang pinipigilan niya kanina. Mackenyu was crying hard in his shoulders too. 

From all what happened last night and this morning, alam na ni Chanyeol na ready na siya.

What he hopes for ay sana ready pa rin si Baekhyun para sa kaniya, _para sa kanila._

  
  
  


* * *

“B! Pumunta ka na dito sa gitna!” Sigaw sa kaniya ni Irene habang siya ay umiinom mag-isa sa table. 

It’s The Loey Bar’s anniversary and of course, imbitado sila kahit ‘di sila magpepeperform. Actually, nagdadalawang isip si Baekhyun kung pupunta pa siya since hindi pa naman sila nag-uusap ni Chanyeol, and the last time they talked was painful. The moment na kinwento ni Baekhyun ito kay Kyungsoo ay dali-daling pumunta ang kaniyang kaibigan sa apartment niya. Doon siya umiyak. Doon niya naramdaman na kahit ilang araw pa ang makalipas, masakit pa rin pala. Siguro may part na may kasalanan din si Baekhyun dahil umasa siya kaunti at hindi niya inanticipate ang rejection na parating sa kaniya. Kyungsoo comforted him the whole night at nung paalis na ito kinaumagahan, sinabihan nito na magmove on na at nandiyan naman ang yellow app para sa kaniya. Doon kasi nameet ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin ngayon. Baka maging effective din kay Baekhyun. Tinawanan niya na lang si Kyungsoo dito.

Baekhyun didn’t tell this to others kasi baka magulat pa sila na meron pa lang something na namagitan sa kanila. Well, kung meron nga. So these past few days, he spent it to get back on his feet. Medyo gumaan din ang trabaho muna niya dahil katatapos pa nga lang ng fashion show. He finally had his time to talk to his fans at magtanong kung anong song request nito sa kaniyang comeback in music scene. 

Patuloy lang ang pagmamasid ni Baekhyun sa bar. So far, hindi pa naman sila nagkakadaupang palad ni Chanyeol kahit medyo ganito kaliit ang lugar. Siguro busy rin yung tao kasi nga anniversary ng bar niya. But a part of him still wants to see him. Hindi naman siya denial na iniisip niya pa rin si Chanyeol. He can’t just remove his feelings immediately. He needs time. Or maybe, he still hopes for a twist. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, napagdesisyunan niyang pumunta sa pwesto nila Irene. Magpeperform na rin kasi yung big artist and as far as he can remember, ‘eto yung sinuggest niya kay Chanyeol wherein sinunod siya ng isa. He drank straightly his last glass at dumiretso na doon sa gitna. Buti na lang hindi pa siya tipsy or else ‘di niya mapapakinggan nang mabuti ang performance ng idol niya. 

Kilala ang last na magpeperform kaya yung mga nakaupo lang sa bar table like him ay dumagsa na rin malapit sa stage.

“Irene!” Sinubukan ni Baekhyun na sumigaw para marinig siya ni Irene pero kasabay nun ay yung paghiyaw at pagpalakpak rin ng mga tao. Tinanggap na lang ni Baekhyun na panonoorin niya ang kaniyang idolo mula dito sa likod. 

Nagsway ang katawan ng mga audience nung nagsimula nang istrum ang gitara. 

_Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo_

_Nag-usap ang ating mga puso_

Baekhyun hummed to the song. This is his favorite Johnoy Danao song. Napapikit na lang siya para maramdaman lalo ang kanta. 

“Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun opened his eyes nung narinig niya ang boses na ‘yun. Akala niya naghahallucinate lang siya, not until he turned his direction to his left at nakita na nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harap niya. 

“The first time I saw you in this bar, you already caught my attention. Tadhana pa nga ang kinanta mo noon. Yes, hindi sa office ang unang pagkikita natin. I was sitting there with Sehun, feeling numb kasi ikakasal na yung last ex ko. But when you performed, I started to feel something again. I felt calm. Parang nga raw nagkaroon ng restart button ang buhay ko.” 

“Chanyeol, anong ginaga—” 

“Then yun, siguro nga sakto yung kinanta mo. We eventually met each other, became friends, developed feelings with each other. Kaya lang, I decided to mess it up.” 

“No, Chanyeol. Tanggap—” 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hands. “I’m sorry kung naduwag ako. Masyado akong nakakulong sa past kaya takot akong sumubok ulit. Pero ngayon, mas takot ako na mawala ka. Kaya Baekhyun…” 

_Sa mundong walang katiyakan_

_Sabay nating gawing kahapon ang bukas_

Chanyeol ran his thumbs to Baekhyun’s knuckles. “Handa na akong sumugal. I’m ready to face all of it because I have you, because we have each other.” Chanyeol intertwined his fingers to Baekhyun’s. “I’m ready to take every step because I know we’re gonna walk together.” Chanyeol tightened his hold to Baekhyun’s hand.

Kahit medyo madilim ang paligid, kitang-kita ang ngiti at luha sa mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. His hands stayed at Baekhyun’s face and adored his view. 

_Bawat hangad kayang abutin_

_Sa pangamba’y ‘di paaalipin_

_Basta’t ikaw at ako_

“Gusto kita Baekhyun. _Sigurado na ako sa sarili ko at mas lalong sigurado ako sa’yo._ ” Chanyeol said sincerely while looking at Baekhyun’s glimmering eyes. 

Baekhyun showed him his prettiest smile, the one that reaches his ears. “Gusto pa rin kita, Chanyeol. Hirap kaya tanggalin ng feelings ko sa’yo!” Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun kahit may luha na sa kaniyang mga mata. 

Hinaharana ni Danao ang buong lugar habang may dalawang pusong sumasayaw dahil sa saya. Nakangiti sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isa’t isa. Hindi nila ramdam na meron pa palang ibang tao na kasama nila nung mga sandaling iyon. 

Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun’s face and kissed his lips. It was just a peck. Pagkaangat ay nakita ni Chanyeol na namula si Baekhyun. Tinawanan niya ang reaction nung isa. Nahiya naman si Baekhyun kaya tinakpan niya ang mukha niya. Yinakap siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo nito. 

“So, hindi lang Baekhyun ang meaning ng B, pwede na rin ang “b” as in “baby ko?”” Binulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Kinilig naman si Baekhyun dito kaya mas hinigpitan niya ang yakap kay Chanyeol. 

Nung naramdaman niyang ‘di na siya nahihiya, tumingala si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nginitian ito. Kumawala naman ng yakap si Chanyeol at nagtaka pa si Baekhyun kung saan ’to pupunta nang may naramdaman siyang mga bisig na pumalibot sa bewang niya. 

Linagay naman ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ulo sa kanang balikat ni Baekhyun habang si Baekhyun naman ay kumportableng sinandal ang kaniyang likod sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

Sabay nilang binalik ang atensyon sa panonood ng performance sa harap nila ng may ngiti sa mga labi.

_Ngayon at kailanman_

_Ikaw at ako_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_END._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in fic:
> 
> Tadhana by Up Dharma Down  
> Sundo by Imago  
> Pahintulot by Shirebound and Busking  
> Ikaw at Ako by Johnoy Danao


End file.
